Mistletoe
by FanWriter02
Summary: A series of Hiccstrid Christmas one-shots. [CANCELLED] [NEW CHAPTER] Not Even A Mouse: Astrid just wants a nice quiet evening, but her upstairs neighbor has a habit of playing Christmas music at an unhealthy volume. Modern AU.
1. Introduction

**Introduction.**

Hello peeps! Welcome to another one-shot series I decided to do- _(whyyyy Kat, you only have 6+ ongoing stories WHAT ARE YOU THINKING)_

This is a Holiday Edition, however. Full of fun Hiccstrid "Christmas" fics and one-shots. I'm currently not taking requests for this series at all (I found this awesome prompt list that I hope to do instead, it's less confusing for me that way seeing as how I have millions of other requests as it is hehe) but if you guys have an idea, feel free to leave it in the reviews. I may or may not do it, it all depends on if I like the idea well enough or not lol.

This will be ongoing until the end of December, me thinks. My goal is to do at least 12 one-shots, but we'll see if I accomplish that goal or not! I'm definitely going to try. :D

As for what genres, time-lines, au/canon-verse, and ratings, they'll all generally be the same. So I'm just gonna say right now that most of them will be rated K+/T, romance, and of course- Hiccstrid pairings. No slash. And there will be no M rated fics whatsoever, because you guys know I don't do those. Most of these fics should be fluff and fun stuff. There will also be A LOT of Modern AU's, probably over 50% of these will be Modern fics. ^-^

Enough of me talkin', let's get on with the show! Enjoy and please leave feedback if you can. Lots of love guys, and Merry Christmas! :D

-Kat


	2. Well Spent

Title: Well Spent

Summary: Astrid's plans to visit her family for Christmas are ruined by the spiteful weather. But unable to spend the holiday alone, she invites her grumpy scrooge of a neighbor to join her for a Christmas meal.

* * *

Astrid strummed her fingers against the table in boredom, staring dazedly up at the clock as she waited for it to ding midnight. The air was silent, most likely everyone else in the apartment building were in bed. There were quite a few families, so even if they were up, everyone was dead quiet about it.

And it was driving her _mad._

She turned to glance back out the window, where the wind was howling and snow whirled around so thickly that one could hardly see two feet in front of themselves when on the streets. Planes were delayed, roads were blocked. Merry Christmas, indeed.

With a heavy sigh, she ran a hand down her face in absolute exasperation. She was exhausted, lonely, and utterly disappointed by the days turn of events. Right now, she should be at home with her family eating a potato soup dinner. She should actually be asleep, but her troubled mind was giving her a hard time of that.

"Why don't they have a subway all the way to my house?" She grumbled absently. Abandoning her kitchen chair, she instead walked to her small living room and flopped onto the couch. Holding her mug of hot chocolate in her hands, she once again picked up her holiday celebration: staring at that stupid clock.

Two minutes now.

She should really go to bed.

The clock dinged midnight, and although it was a cheery sound, it didn't necessarily make her excited. The disappointment had definitely taken a part of her spirits away.

Her mind wandered, until she heard an abrupt thump against her wall. Twisting around to frown at the far part of the room, she heard a muffled mutter of irritation.

It was just her annoying neighbor- _again_. He seemed to be one of the biggest klutz she'd ever met. Hiccup Haddock, major in art and had a tendency to avoid all other occupants on the third floor. Barely spoke a word, and when he did, it was with a stutter and extremely nasally. While she'd never actually talked to the guy, he seemed like an okay dude. He'd once helped Mrs. Gothi up the stairs when the elevator was broken, and he seemed to have a kind- albeit quiet- soul. He hadn't seemed to notice her, however.

There was another thump, this time followed by a bit louder curse. Astrid almost smiled, trying not to be amused by the poor guy struggling with one thing or another from the other side of the wall.

There was more scuffling, until Astrid made up her mind and got to her feet. Setting her mug on the counter top, she exited the room and slowly padded down to the next door. She froze halfway there, and decided to turn around and grab the Christmas cookies she'd baked earlier that day to offer as a gift.

She raised her hand and hesitated, before quickly rapping her knuckles against the door quickly before she could change her mind. She waited, then frowned when several moments passed and no one bothered to answer the door.

She knocked again, and this time there was the sound of a lock unclicking. The door swung open to reveal a disheveled young man in a green knitted sweater and plaid pants. Very festive, but his frown emanated that he wasn't very pleased.

"H-hey... uh..." Astrid laughed nervously, seeing his pajamas reminding her that she too, was wearing Christmasy clothing. In soft cream long-sleeved shirt and pants, covered in zigzags and patterns.

She glanced down and remembered the cookies.

"Merry Christmas!" She extended the gift outright, grinning cheerfully in urging.

He stared at her through... _man_ , those eyes were _very_ green... they were almost mesmerizing, she wondered how- _focus!_

"Thanks." He took the plate and the awkwardness continued. His voice was gravelly, like he'd just woken up, but it was obvious he hadn't. She peered a little closer, noticing in surprise that his eyes appeared to be a might puffy and swollen.

"Um, sorry I came so late. My plane was cancelled so I'm grounded here, and I was rather lonely. I heard you moving around and thought I could... well, extend some holiday hospitality." She tried to explain. This was going far worse then she'd hoped. All she wanted to do was drop the cookies, wish him a Merry Christmas, and leave. But he didn't seem so eager... like, _at all_.

"Oh, well, thank you." he backed up, like he was going to shut the door, but before he could even try she hurried to say some more.

"And-and, ah, I was supposed to bring the ham for my families supper meal, and I was just wondering... it's a really big ham and... ah, I might need some help finishing it off." She silently kicked herself for stuttering. What was this, sixth grade?

He blinked, and for a moment, she feared he might start crying right there and then. But instead he sighed shakily, and shook his head. "No, thank you for asking, but I really... I can't."

Her face fell. While he didn't really seem to be "jolly" company by any means, at least he would've been _someone._ Plus, she had a stack of gifts waiting in her room to be handed out, and she probably had one in there to suit the quiet man.

"Oh, alright." She stepped back with a small nod, smiling hesitantly. "Enjoy the cookies."

He simply nodded in return. No smile, no wave, _nothing_. This guy looked like a serious down-in-the-dumps person at the moment. Last she saw him, he was grinning from ear to ear and telling old Gobber that he'd finally passed his finals. That was... two weeks ago?

Turning to go back to her apartment, she tried to push it aside. But with no family at home waiting for her, and with Stormfly snoozing on her bed, there wasn't much else to think about but the oddity of the neighboring Hiccup Haddock.

Reentering her apartment, she sighed heavily and looked back to the clock. A quarter after, definitely time for her to hit the hay.

Finishing her chocolate, she slipped down the hall and into her bedroom. Before lying down she kicked off her slippers and turned on her Christmas lights, the sight of them helping her regain some of her Christmas spirit. Smiling, she laid back down and tried to keep troubling thoughts from her mind, especially that of her family and her neighbor.

...

Next morning, Astrid didn't have to wake to the dreaded sound of her alarm buzzing. But, once she did open her eyes, the outside world was still overhung in light clouds, and snow flurried to the ground. It was a cheery snowfall, one that made her excited for the upcoming day, as lonely as it may be.

Flinging the blankets off she jumped to her feet, first wishing Stormfly a cheerful Merry Christmas before shoving on her slippers and rushing down the all. Into the kitchen she skipped before grabbing the ham and preparing it for the oven.

Once done, Astrid returned to her room to change into black leggings and a dark red sweater. Letting her hair down around her shoulders, she smiled at her reflection as she replaced the gold charm around her neck containing her parent's pictures.

As she pulled on her house "slipper boots", her cell jingled on her bedside table. Picking it up, she was delighted to read that it was her parents, most likely calling to wish her happy holidays regardless of her absence.

"Hello?"

Her father and mother's voice sang in unison. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas." Astrid grinned and fell back against her neatly made bed, holding the phone against her ear with both hands. "I miss you."

"We miss you to, love."

Her Dad's voice was concerned. "You won't be alone, will you?"

Astrid's smile wavered, but she fought the brave front. "Me? Alone? Of course not! I have Stormfly for one, and I'll probably go to visit some of my neighbors."

"Glad to hear it."

The call ended all too soon, and the room was silent again. Getting to her feet, Astrid went to the living room and stared at her tree, shining happily with the nativity scene tucked underneath the branches at its feet. She smiled softly before going to her kitchen and grabbing a bowl of cereal with chocolate covered pretzels. Settling at the table, she turned on the radio. The sound of the festive music helped to brighten her spirits again, as did the voice of the radio-speaker.

There was a soft thud on her door, so quiet she thought for a moment that someone had merely bumped into it as they'd passed. But it came again, a bit louder this time.

Getting to her feet she ordered Stormfly to remain in the kitchen before attempting the door. Twisting the lock, she opened it to reveal Hiccup standing hesitantly in the doorway, an empty plate in his hands.

"M-morning." He mumbled quietly.

"Merry Christmas." Astrid smiled brightly. "Is that mine?"

He jumped as he stuttered a reply, extending the plate as his face turned a vibrant shade of red. "Right, yes, yes... um, thank you for the cookies. I didn't want to forget to bring it back so..."

"No, not a problem! Won't you come in? I was just eating and listening to the radio, it's way too quiet to be very merry." She smiled in invitation, hoping his shyness wouldn't keep him from accepting. But, to her surprise and delight, he stepped inside the small entry, his tall shape taking up most of the room.

She shut the door with a smile and waved him to follower her further inside. It was obvious how awkwardly nervous he was, but she didn't mind. Hopefully she could get him to open up a bit more the longer he stayed.

"The decor is beautiful." Hiccup murmured.

"Thank you. I tend to go a bit... _crazy_ with my decorating, but it's one of my favorite parts of preparing for Christmas." Smiling, Astrid reentered the kitchen and opened the fridge, hoping she had something to offer him. "Would you like some Eggnog? I would've made it myself, but the last time I tried my family spent Christmas in the ER."

Hiccup almost smiled... almost. The side of his mouth twitched upwards, but before it could become a grin, he seemed to shut himself out. "Right... Eggnog, I'd love some thank you."

In slight disappointment, Astrid set the glass cup in front of him while grabbing a drink for herself. After shutting the radio off she instead grabbed her phone and went to Pandora, going to the Celtic Thunder channel and letting the volume remain at a soft level.

"Who's your favorite Christmas artists?"

Hiccup pondered for a moment. "I'd say... maybe Bing Crosby? He's always been one of my favorites."

"He's a classic! Who can't love his music?" Astrid laughed and took another drink of her eggnog.

"What about you?"

"I've always really enjoyed Pentatonix. They have stunning Christmas albums."

He suddenly grinned, surprising her- and perhaps himself, for it disappeared almost instantly. "Yes! I... uh, listen to them while I draw. They're really good."

Stormfly appeared just then, jumping up onto the counter against Astrid's many rules and scoldings not to do so. Tongue lolling out the side of her mouth, she smiled in a doggy manner at the two humans.

"I'm sorry, this is my dog Stormfly. She has no manners _whatsoever._ "

Hiccup's eye brightened again, appearing to be even more green and vibrant then before. Reaching out, he gave her a little pat between the ears.

"Don't worry, my cat Toothless isn't much better." Hiccup smiled softly.

Astrid laughed. "Toothless? What kind of name is that for a cat?"

He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in a playful manner. "Well, when I found him he was missing both of those kitty vampire teeth. Still doesn't have them- which is probably a good thing, seeing as how when he's in a bad mood, he shows it openly."

Astrid smiled slowly in amusement, entertained by the idea of Hiccup's toothless cat gnawing on his arm. "I'd like to meet him someday."

Hiccup fell silent as he played with his cup, the only sound being Stormfly's snuffling and the light music behind them. It was almost like Hiccup had forgotten he was sad, then remembered, and had fallen back into the realm.

"So what's up?" Astrid finally said in exasperation. Hiccup looked up in confusion, blinking owlishly as he waited for explanation. Waving her hands in gesturing motions, Astrid insisted. "What's with your grey mood? Last night you looked like the world was ending, and today you're a... a mess. It's Christmas for crying out loud, and you're sulking in your apartment- alone."

The silence was almost worse then before, dead quiet. Even Stormfly was aware of the tension and remained tense and still at Astrid's side.

Hiccup's eyes were wide, green, and eerily blank. His hands twitched around the glass as he suddenly looked away and got to his feet, heading for the door.

Astrid was crashed with a heavy weight of absolute horror. She was so stupid, how could she say such things? Sure, he appeared to be happy and go-lucky when she'd seen him prior to the holidays, but that didn't mean he had personal problems behind that apartment door that he was hiding. Heck, maybe he was he grounded just like she was.

 _I'm such an idiot._

"Wait, Hiccup! Wait up, please, I'm so so sorry, I was thoughtless." Astrid rambled and reached to grab his arm, tugging him back to keep him from escaping. He refused to look at her, not even allowing her to see his face. Head ducked, hair obscuring her vision, but she continued to apologize.

"That was so entirely thoughtless and cruel of me. I'm so sorry, please forgive me? It won't happen again, I swear."

Hiccup shook his head, and finally turned to fix his gaze on her. She was startled to see tears brimming in his eyes, and felt utterly worse because of it.

He shoved her hand off his arm, but didn't move any further towards the door. Rather, he walked back into the living room and sat on the couch, resting his head in his hands silently.

Astrid blinked in bemusement and took a little step closer. "Hiccup..?"

He sighed and ran his hands down his face, tears gone and appearing to be under control- much to her relief.

"No... um." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "You're right, I've been a grump. I usually bring Gobber and Gothi gifts and cookies this time of year, but I just haven't... hadn't really thought of it. Ah... it's been a bit difficult lately and I've been distracted."

Astrid shook her head and went to sit in a chair opposite of him. "You don't have to explain. I was out of line and shouldn't have said anything. I just hate... seeing you so droopy when normally you look lively and... _happy._ "

"Well, I'm not happy." Hiccup muttered. Folding his hands with his elbows resting on his knees, he gave an almost growl. "This Christmas is the worst Christmas I've ever experienced."

Astrid smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I'm being a Grinch again." Smiling in that quirky way of his, he seemed to brighten somewhat. "It's just, I lost my father two weeks ago in an accident. He's the only family I have, so it's hard... you know, not being able to go home for Christmas."

Astrid's heart swelled in grief for the poor guy, feeling ten times more guilty for saying what she did. She should've left well enough alone, but instead she had to go and open her big nosy trap and hurt Hiccup's feelings because of it.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, both in grief and apology.

"No, it's fine. I... I want to thank you for inviting me. It feels good to be with someone today." Hiccup said the last part shyly, ducking his head again with a blush.

Astrid grinned and stood, going to sit down beside him. Hesitating, she gently patted him on the back in an awkward manner. "Well, you can stay here all day and we'll have a grand time of it. Like I said, I have plenty of food that I was "assigned" to bring home, but seeing as how I'm grounded, we'll have plenty to eat." and gesturing to the remote on the table, she smiled slyly. "Plus I have an entire watch list of romance Christmas movies to go through."

"Romance?" Hiccup mimicked a gag, earning a guffawed laugh from the girl. "What about The Grinch? Or... or Santa Claus, hm? And we can't forget Rudolph."

"Fine by me, we'll add a classic or two to the mix." Smiling, she got to her feet and returned to the kitchen, pulling out snacks and sprawling them onto her wooden tray used on special occasions.

Returning into the living room, she made sure to sit a good distance away from the shy man, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable. After giving him the remote to choose the movie, she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it about herself, finding it unnecessary however given to the saying: "True warmth comes from good company."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little bit, and be prepared, there are more to come! Not sure how often I'll update, but I'll definitely try to do so as often as possible. Christmas is my favorite holiday of the year, so writing about it is definitely something I enjoy! :D

Plus, I'm trying to break out of this horrible writer's block. Wish me luck. :P

Lots of love, see you next drabble! Toodle-a-loo!


	3. Not Even A Mouse

Title: Not Even A Mouse

Summary: Astrid just wants a nice quiet evening, but her upstairs neighbor has a habit of playing Christmas music at an unhealthy volume.

* * *

Astrid's fingers clenched the study book tighter and tighter with each passing second, her eyebrows drawing together in a line that would probably remain forever if that racket continued. Loud muffled music was blaring from above in her small country apartment that was only able to hold three tenants per building, and unlucky her the third tenant was out of town for the next two weeks of Christmas, leaving her to deal with Hiccup's shenanigans. He was almost as bad as the Thorston twins she'd had to board with last year.

She didn't know either of her neighbors very well, but it was hard not to meet each other on the stairs. So civil conversation and nods accompanied by smiles were a daily occurrence, making her well enough aware that Hiccup wasn't some every-day guy you pass in the streets. He goes from extremes.

One moment he'll be down in the dumps and all sulky, only muttering responses to her greetings. Then, next moment he can be a boisterous stuttering mess, which he seemed to be most of the time. Another mood she'd come to notice was his tendency to be generally shy and quiet, making him stutter even more.

While, again, she didn't know him well enough to say much more, she did however notice he was... well, good-looking to say the least. Ruffnut would swoon if she ever saw him, and would probably demand answers as to why she hadn't pursued him yet.

 _Because of moments like these!_ Astrid thought disdainfully. She wasn't getting _any_ of her much-needed homework accomplished.

"HAVE A HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS!"

Astrid flung the book against the wall before clapping her hands over her ears with a groan. Sure, it wouldn't be so bad if he was at least listening to some sort of classical religious Christmas song- say, Away in the Manger, Silent Night, something a mite calmer than Rudolph soundtrack.

And to make things worse, it sounded like he housed an elephant up in his room. What in the name of-!?

"KISS HER ONCE FOR ME."

"That's it!" Astrid exclaimed loudly. Getting to her feet she stomped to the door and swung it open, not bothering to close or lock it since she intended this to be a very quick trip.

Not bothering with the elevator she pounded her way up the steps to the top floor. Not hesitating for a second she rapped her knuckles repeatedly against Hiccup's door, where a small wreath hung with little plastic Starwars characters hidden between the boughs. What a geek.

The door swung open, nearly blowing Astrid's eardrums by the sound waves of pulsing music emanating from within. Squeezing her ears shut she closed her eyes, screaming for him to turn that racket off.

The noise disappeared, much to her relief. Peering through one half-open eyelid, she could just barely see Hiccup before her in a red plaid shirt and jeans. He was holding garland and Christmas lights in his hands, while his face sported a bright grin.

"Evening, Astrid."

"Evening!?" Astrid squeaked indignantly. "Do you realize WHAT TIME OF THE NIGHT it is!? Almost eleven, and you're playing that music like it's high noon!"

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably, having the decency to look somewhat guilty. "Sorry?"

"You better be." Astrid snorted and crossed her arms. "Would you try to tone it down? I'm _trying_ to study and it's impossible to focus with music screaming from above you."

His quirked his head to the side and grinned again. That way-too-cute, tipsy, crooked-tooth smile. Dang it, why did he have to be so infuriating in the best way possible?

"I'm sorry, I-I'll lower the temp."

"Thank you." Astrid sighed gratefully before turning back around and making her way towards the steps. She paused when she could still feel his eyes burning into her back, and had yet to hear his door click shut. Stopping and placing her hands on her hips she swung back around to eye him critically.

"Yes..?"

"O-oh, sorry. Goodnight." The door shut with a bang and nothing more became of it, reminding Astrid just how strange Hiccup Haddock truly was. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get that man figured out.

Deciding not to let it get to her, she shrugged easily and trotted back down the stairs. Re-entering her apartment she shut the door softly with a sigh of contentment, the sound of absolute silence absolute music to her ears.

She'd only sat down for a few moments when the sound of Jingle Bells hummed. It was muffled, but definitely distinguishable.

She was beginning to think that either Hiccup had a death wish, or the building had extremely thin floors.

Furiously grabbing her mop from the cabinet, Astrid hammered at the ceiling in attempts to catch her neighbor's attention again. The sound drilled to a stop, yet it almost made her angrier then she'd been before. Again, there was silence, for about two minutes and the racket was at it again.

"DON'T YOU HAVE HEADPHONES!?" Astrid shrieked, head tilted towards the ceiling. "C'MON!"

"C'mon much!" came an echo through the ceiling vent. "Where's your holiday spirit?"

"In volume two where it belongs!" Astrid shouted in return. Huffing in absolute rage, she slammed back onto the couch and jerked her book open. Glaring spitefully skywards, she slowly resumed position and began reading.

Almost fifteen minutes had passed, and nothing else. No more music or loud footsteps. Hopeful that he'd decided to go to bed, Astrid relaxed and allowed herself to dissolve into the world of physics. Forty minutes later she set her books aside and got to her feet with yawn, realizing it was far too late to focus.

Just as she settled in bed, the distant sound of humming met her ears. Rolling her eyes, she sprawled out on her stomach and shoved the pillow over her head, thoroughly done with this entire situation. For crying out loud, it was still two weeks until Christmas.

At least the boisterous music wasn't playing anymore. She could deal with his humming.

Hm... in fact, heck, he wasn't too bad.

Frowning, she tucked her pillow back under her head and turned to stare at the ceiling. Sometime during the moments that passed, Hiccup's humming stopped and the building fell completely silent. Satisfied and exhausted, she drifted off to sleep.

...

"ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME!"

" _Crap._ " Astrid moaned as she rolled over. Flopping out of bed like a drowned fish, she crawled to her dresser and pulled a hoodie over her tanktop. After grabbing a small box off her dresser she marched groggily through her apartment and to the door. Throwing it open she tramped up the stairs, the sound of the music growing louder and louder with each step.

Stopping just outside she didn't even bother to knock. Gripping the door handle she swung the door open and tossed the box inside, with a frustrated, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Swinging back around and not even waiting for the shocked Hiccup to reply, she spun back about and slammed the door shut. The music ceased halfway down the stairs, but again, she didn't acknowledge it.

She had a day of schooling to do ahead of her, she did not need to wake up to the sound of one of her least favorite Christmas songs blaring nightmares.

She went to the kitchen and scrounged up the makings for breakfast before returning to her bedroom where she grabbed her laptop. She settled on the couch with her computer cradled in her lap, ready for classes to begin.

There was a soft knock on her door, making her sigh in absolute exasperation. She already had a good idea as to who was on the other side.

"Yes?"

"Could you... open the door please?"

Astrid sighed and turned to give it a glare, wishing she could move right there and then. "No. I'm in class."

There was a few seconds of silence, and for a fleeting moment she thought he'd left. "Oh... um, sorry. About everything, honest. I'll keep it down."

"Thank you." Astrid muttered.

"Thanks for the ear buds."

Astrid half smiled, mildly amused. Putting herself on mute she got to her feet and carefully opened the door, hand on her hips. "Just keep your racket down, nerd, and we'll call it even."

He grinned in a quirky manner, unaffected by her choice of name- much to her relief. She hadn't realized until after she'd said the words that he might've taken offense.

"I will, thanks again." He made a move to leave, but paused and scrunched his brows together in mild bemusement. _Dang it,_ he looked _way_ too adorable.

"And, hey, if you need help lugging a Christmas tree in here, just call."

 _HA._ She stared pointedly at his noodle arms. While he looked lithe, and like he had maybe a little bit of muscle under that heavy sweater, she would bet money on she being the stronger of the two.

Much to her embarrassment, he must've caught the look. He flushed scarlet and fiddled awkwardly with his sweater. "Well, I mean... I can _try_ anyways."

"Thanks." Astrid laughed lightly. "I might just take you up on that offer. I've never been much of the decorating sort." She paused, gesturing back towards her computer. "I do need to go, however."

He nodded. "Yes, right. Um, talk later..."

"On the stairs!" Astrid called out behind him. Shaking her head with a smile, she returned to her laptop and resumed her studies.

So much for concentration. Why did her neighbor have to be so stupidly cute and not know it?

* * *

A/N: This ones a mite shorter lol. My apologies.

However, I really want to write a canon verse one-shot in the next one, so if you guys have any ideas for one feel free to voice them in the reviews. ;)


End file.
